Love Hurt's
by StarSky3095
Summary: " Ini adalah kisah cintaku, cintaku yang tak tebalas dan juga menyakitkan. " All Luhan POV HUNHAN COUPLE YAOI, MPREG, HURT, ANGST [520 YAOI HUNHAN FANFICTION]


Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

Gendre : Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort, Romace, Angst

Rating : G (General)

Length : Oneshoot

Warning : No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.

Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer : FF ini di dekasikan untuk Big Event 520 YAOI HunHan Fanfiction

Summary : " Ini adalah kisah cintaku, cintaku yang tak tebalas dan juga menyakitkan. " –Xi Luhan

 _Cinta itu tak bisa dipaksakan._

 _Saat kau mencintai seseorang dan ternyata orang itu tak membalas perasaanmu, janganlah menjadi egois dan memaksakan perasaanmu pada orang itu._

 _Jangan menyakiti diri sendiri dengan memaksakan perasaanmu pada orang yang tidak mencintaimu apalagi dengan menghalalkan segala cara._

 _Jangan biarkan kau tetap terjebak di dalam kubangan yang sama terus-menerus, karena itu akan terus meyakitimu. Meskipun itu hanya penolakan kecil namun kau tak akan tahu isi hatinya yang sebenarnya, mungkin saja dia membencimu dan tak ingin melihatmu lagi._

 _Mulailah mendekatinya dengan perlahan dan biarkan dia merasakan ketulusan akan perasaanmu. Berharap dengan berlalunya waktu dia bisa merasakan perasaan yang sama dan membalas perasaanmu._

 _Tapi jika setelah sekian lama dia tetap tak membalas perasaanmu, maka lepaskanlah. Biarkan cinta itu kau pendam sendiri, dan biarkan perasaanmu menghilang dengan seiringnya waktu._

 _Bukalah hatimu untuk cinta yang baru. Masih banyak 'dia' yang lain yang akan membalas perasaanmu dan mencintaimu dengan tulus._

 _Janganlah sepertiku, aku menyakiti diriku sendiri dan menyakiti dirinya dengan keegoisan yang aku pertahankan. Lepaskanlah dia jika kalian benar-benar mencintainya, dan biarkan dia menggapai kebahagiannya sendiri._

 _Apakah kalian ingin tahu kisah cintaku ? Kisah cinta yang sangat menyedihkan hingga membuatku mati dengan perlahan._

 _Inilah kisahku, it's my "Love Hurt's"._

Love Hurt's

Bunga lili dan mawar putih menghiasi hampir setiap sudut ruangan dengan dominasi warna putih itu, sebuah kaca besar berdiri kokoh di salah satu sudut menampilkan bayangan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang diruangan itu. Dan disinilah aku, duduk di depan cermin dengan tangan-tangan terampil penata rias yang tengah menyapukan _make-up_ tipis di wajahku.

Ini adalah hari pernikahanku, teman-teman dan keluarga silih berganti mengucapkan selamat untukku dan menunjukan ekspresi bahagiannya. Aku hanya membalas ucapan mereka dengan terima kasih dan senyuman yang terlalu aku paksakan.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di dalam cermin. Mata coklatku memperhatikan penampilanku saat ini, rambut coklat maduku ditata dengan rapi dan _make-up_ tipis menghiasi wajahku. Tuxedo berwarna putih membalut tubuhku dengan sangat pas, dasi kupu-kupu berwarna pink pastel menghiasi leherku, dan sebuat _corsase_ bunga mawar putih menempel dengan baik di dada kiriku.

Siapa orang ini ? meskipun dengan tampilan yang orang lain katakan baik namun aku bahkan tak mengenal diriku sendiri. Mata itu bukan mataku yang selalu memancarkan keceriaan, dan bibir itu meskipun terlapisi _lipstick_ tipis namun tidak menyunggingkan senyuman bahagia di hari penting ini.

Ini pilihanku, dan sebelum semuanya terlambat aku masih bisa merubahnya. Aku ingin pergi, aku ingin menghilang dari sini tapi aku tak bisa. Di sudut hatiku yang paling dalam aku sangat menginginkan hal ini, ini adalah hari yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Hari dimana aku dan dirinya akan terikat dalam ikatan suci pernikahan, — mengikat orang itu dalam cinta sepihakku.

Aku tersenyum dan sedikit merapikan tampilanku, aku berdiri dan menyentuh lembut perutku.

" Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya pergi. Kau harus senang karena kita akan selalu bersama dengan _Appa_ -mu. " Aku bermonolog sendiri seraya mengusap pelan perutku.

" Luhan.. " Panggil seseorang.

Aku berbalik dan mendapati _Baba_ berdiri di depan pintu, dia menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya. " Sudah waktunya ". Ujarnya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengambil _bucket_ bunga yang tersimpan dengan rapi di atas meja.

 **\- Love Hurt's -**

Disinilah aku, berdiri di depan pintu gereja dengan _Baba_ yang tengah menggenggam tanganku. Tangannya terasa dingin dan sedikit gemetar, aku melihat _Baba_ dan memperhatikan wajahnya.

" Tenanglah _Baba_ , aku yang akan menikah kenapa _Baba_ yang terlihat gugup ? " Aku menggenggam tangan _Baba_ dan tersenyum padanya.

" Oh Lu, ini benar-benar membuat _Baba_ gugup. Bagaimana jika nanti tiba-tiba saja _Baba_ tersandung dan jatuh. Itu akan menghancurkan hari bahagia ini ? " Ujar _Baba_ dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

" Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa _Baba_ , percayalah. " Aku menatap _Baba_ dengan yakin.

 _Baba_ tersenyum dan menarikku dalam pelukannya ". Luhan, _Baba_ tidak menyangka jika _Baba_ akan melepaskanmu secepat ini. Rasanya baru kemarin _Baba_ masih menimangmu dan kini kau akan memiliki keluargamu sendiri. "

Aku mengusap punggung tua _Baba_ yang masih tetap tegap, sekuat tenaga aku menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh.

 _Baba_ melepaskan pelukannya, bisa aku lihat jika mata _Baba_ berkaca-kaca dan setitik air mata terlihat di sudut matanya meskipun dengan cepat _Baba_ mengusapnya.

" Baiklah, aku tak mau membuat pengantin ini menagis di hari bahagianya ini ". _Baba_ merapikan _corsase_ ku dan menepuk pipiku pelan. " _Baba_ selalu mencintaimu Lu ".

Aku mengenggam tangan _Baba_ dan menatap pria yang berjasa untuk hidupku ini. " Aku juga mencintaimu ". Gumamku.

 _Baba_ tersenyum dan menarik tanganku agar aku mendekat padanya, pintu gereja terbuka dengan perlahan dan sayup-sayup terdengar alunan piano yang memainkan _Bridal Chorus_ yang mengalun lembut. Aku melihat tamu undangan yang berdiri dan menatap kearahku dengan senyuman bahagia mereka saat dengan perlahan _Baba_ mulai membawaku berjalan.

Teman-temanku terlihat di antara barisan para tamu undangan dan di salah satu sudut gereja aku melihat Lay yang tengah memainkan piano. Lay merupakan salah satu sahabatku, dia merupakan seorang _composer_ yang dengan baik hati dia menyetujui permintanku yang memintanya untuk memainkan piano dihari pernikahanku ini. Lay tersenyum padaku sambil terus menggerakan jarinya di atas tuts piano.

Dibarisan depan aku melihat keluargaku, terutama Mama yang tengah menatapku dengan haru. Dia masih terlihat sangat cantik diusianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu, dan di samping mama aku melihat Kakek dan Nenekku yang menyungingkan senyuman bahagia mereka.

Semakin mendekati altar detak jantungku semakin berpacu dengan cepat, aku semakin mengeratkan genggaman tanganku pada _Baba_. Pendeta yang akan memberkati pernikahanku tersenyum lembut padaku dan di samping pendeta aku melihat-'nya'. Sosok tinggi pemuda tampan dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelapnya, tubuhnya terbalut _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih serta dasi berwarna serupa dengan milikku. Di dada kirinya juga tersemat _corsase_ bunga mawar putih yang cantik. Tatapan matanya menatap lurus ke arahku, dan aku tak sanggup lagi untuk menatapnya hingga aku menundukan kepalaku.

Kami berhenti tepat di depan altar, dengan lembut _Baba_ melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan memberikan tanganku pada pemuda tampan yang akan segera menjadi suamiku.

" Tolong jagalah dia ". Aku mendengar suara _Baba_ sedikit bergetar saat mengatakan hal itu.

" Tentu ". Suara berat calon suamiku mengalun saat dia menggenggam tanganku.

Aku mendongkakan kepalaku dan langsung saja mataku bertatapan dengan sorot tajam pemuda di hadapanku ini.

" Aku mempercayakan Luhan padamu Sehun ". _Baba_ menepuk pelan pundak Sehun lalu tersenyum padaku.

Setelah menyerahkan aku pada Sehun, _Baba_ berbalik dan duduk di samping Mama. Aku merasa perutku mengencang dan tiba-tiba saja punggungku terasa sakit, oh aku terlalu gugup.

Aku dan Sehun berdiri di hadapan pendeta yang menyunggingkan senyuman ramahnya. Suara alunan piano Lay tiba-tiba berhenti dan pendeta mulai berbicara.

" Kepada semua hadirin yang hadir disini, hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat membahagiakan untuk kita semua karena pada hari ini ada dua insan yang akan mengikat janji suci di hadapan Tuhan. Oleh karena itu sebelum janji suci diucapkan aku ingin bertanya apakah ada yang merasa keberatan dengan pernikahan ini ? "

Tidak ada suara lagi, gereja tiba-tiba sunyi. " Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi, apakah ada yang merasa keberatan dengan pernikahan ini ? " pendeta kembali bertanya dan tidak ada yang menyahut.

Aku meringis kesakitan saat Sehun menggenggam tanganku dengan kuat, aku menatap wajahnya yang menunjukan ekspresi datar. Namun dapat dengan jelas aku lihat jika kini Sehun tengah mengeraskan rahangnya.

Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu Sehun, jangan rusak hari bahagia ini. Maafkan aku jika ini menyakitimu, tapi aku tak bisa mundur lagi.

" Baiklah jika tidak ada yang keberatan kita akan mulai pemberkatannya ". Pendeta kembali tersenyum lalu membuka kitab di tangannya.

Aku memejamkan mataku menahan sakit karena Sehun semakin kuat menggenggam tanganku.

" Luhan dan Sehun silahkan saling berhadapan dan pandang wajah pasanganmu ". Pendeta memberi instruksi pada kami berdua.

Aku dan Sehun berdiri berhadapan dan saling memandang satu sama lain, pandangan mata Sehun menunjukan kilatan lain yang membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit.

" Ikuti kata-kataku secara bergantian di mulai dari Luhan. " Pendeta kembali memberikan instruksi.

" Aku Xi Luhan berjanji di hadapan Bapa, Putera dan Roh Kudus akan menjadi istri yang berbakti dan menghormati suamiku, akan menemaninya dalam kondisi sehat maupun sakit, suka maupun duka dan mencintainya hingga maut memisahkan kami. "

" Aku Oh Sehun berjanji di hadapan Bapa, Putera dan Roh Kudus akan menjadi suami yang bijaksana dan menghormati istriku, akan menemaninya dalam kondisi sehat maupun sakit, suka maupun duka dan mencintainya hingga maut memisahkan kami. "

Aku dan Sehun menyelesaikan janji suci kami hampir pada saat yang bersamaan. Sehun masih menatapku dengan tajam, namun aku tak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku darinya.

" Atas nama Bapa, Putera dan Roh Kudus aku menyatakan kalian sah sebagai suami dan istri yang akan memegang teguh janji yang kalian ucapkan. Semoga Tuhan selalu memberkati kalian berdua ". Pendeta selesai melakukan pemberkatan dan tersenyum pada kami.

" Kalian bisa mengungkapkan perasaan cinta kalian. " Lanjut pendeta.

Aku menundukan kepalaku dengan pipi yang sedikit menghangat, aku pikir kini pipiku tengah memerah mendengar kata-kata yang pendeta ucapkan.

" Ah ". Aku tersentak kaget saat Sehun menarikku dan langsung mencium bibirku.

Dingin, ciuman yang Sehun berikan benar-benar dingin. Aku tak bisa merasakan perasaan apapun melalui ciuman ini.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya namun tidak menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku, dia menyungingkan senyuman mencelanya sebelum berbisik pelan di telingaku.

" Selamat karena kau telah berhasil mengikatku, teruslah bertahan dengan keegoisanmu dan aku akan membuatmu mati dengan perlahan dan menyakitkan ".

Aku sedikit terhuyung ke belakang setelah Sehun berbisik, aku menatap wajah suami sahku itu dengan tidak percaya. Sehun kini tengah tersenyum pada seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir, senyum yang tak pernah lagi dia tunjukan untukku.

Maafkan aku, kau bisa membenciku tapi aku tak akan melepaskanmu.

 **\- Love Hurt's -**

Oh Sehun, dia adalah sosok teman masa kecilku. Kami tumbuh bersama dengan keluarga yang saling berteman baik. Hubungan kami awalnya baik-baik saja sebelum rencana kedua orang tua kami untuk menjodohkanku dan Sehun. Saat itu aku dan Sehun baru memasuki tingkat kedua di universitas, dan Sehun memiliki kekasih seorang gadis cantik bernama Kim Han Yeol yang dipacarinya sejak kelas 2 Sekolah Menengah Atas. Aku yang tak bisa menolak keinginan _Hyung_ dan Mama hanya bisa menuruti apa yang mereka inginkan meskipun Sehun sudah berulang kali memohon padaku untuk membatalkan rencana bodoh kedua orang tua kami —menurut Sehun.

Aku tak bisa membatalkannya, karena ini juga merupakan salah satu keinginanku. Sehun tak tahu jika aku mencintainya sejak dulu, dan ini adalah salah satu kesempatanku untuk mendapatkan Sehun. Aku akui aku sangat egois, aku memaksakan perasaanku pada Sehun dan menyakitinya. Hal itu membuatnya membenciku dan ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Sehun semakin membenciku, karena aku menjebaknya. Saat dia berencana kabur dengan pacarnya, aku menjebak Sehun dan membuatnya tidur bersamaku yang akhirnya menghasilkan janin berusia 2 bulan dalam perutku.

Sehun sangat marah karena kejadian itu, hubungannya dengan pacarnya pun semakin buruk hingga gadis cantik itu pun tahu jika aku mengandung anak Sehun dan dengan tegas dia segera memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sehun. Gadis itu pun pergi, dia menghilang bagai ditelan bumi.

Sehun terus menyalahkanku untuk kejadian itu, terbukti dengan tatapan tajamnya saat menatapku. Dia awalnya terus menolak untuk menikah, namun _Umma_ dan _Appa_ Oh selalu medorong Sehun untuk bertanggung jawab hingga akhirnya Sehun setuju untuk menikah.

Aku memeluk perutku dengan sayang. " Maafkan aku karena kau harus hadir dengan cara ini, tapi aku tak punya cara lain untuk mengikat _Appa_ -mu ".

" Tapi percayalah, dia tak akan membencimu seperti dia membenciku. Dia akan mencintaimu dan menjagamu dengan baik karena kau bagian dari dirinya juga ".

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku, aku ingin menyesali keputusan yang aku ambil namun aku tak bisa. Selama Sehun bersamaku aku tak akan pernah menyesalinya.

 **\- Love Hurt's -**

Dua minggu sudah kami tinggal satu atap, namun dia tak pernah menganggapku ada. Dengan mutlak Sehun menolak keberadaanku. Dia memilih tidur di sofa dibandingkan dengan kamar tidur kami yang nyaman, dia mengabaikan baju maupun sepatu yang aku siapkan untuknya, dan tentu saja dia bahkan menganggapku seolah benda mati di matanya.

Sehun tak melakukan hal kasar, tapi dengan sikapnya dia jauh lebih menyakitiku. Dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya jika dia akan membuatku mati dengan perlahan dan menyakitkan, karena dengan sikapnya itu aku selalu berharap andai aku mati saja atau tak pernah dilahirkan kedunia ini.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami berdua, Sehun ada jadwal kuliah pagi ini dan aku ingin membuatkannya sarapan yang enak. Aku tersenyum setelah melihat meja makan yang sudah tertata rapi, dua piring pancake dengan _topping_ buah-buahan dan madu dan dua gelas _banana smoothies_ sudah terhidang di atas meja.

" Tinggal menunggu Sehun ". Gumamku.

Aku mengusap perutku. " Kita akan sarapan bersama ".

Sehun keluar dari kamar dengan tampilan yang keren, sebuah _hoddie_ berwarna merah dan celana jeans berwarna navy membungkus tubuh proporsionalnya jangan lupakan dengan tas yang tersampir di bahunya membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan. Aku tersenyum dengan pipi yang memanas, aku yakin pipiku kini memerah.

Dengan dingin Sehun melewatiku begitu saja, dia mengabaikanku.

" Sehun-ah tunggu, sarapanmu. " Seruku.

Sehun berhenti kemudian berbalik, dia melihat hidangan di atas meja.

' Mungkinkah ? ' Jeritku dalam hati.

Sehun mengambil piring _pancake_ berserta _banana smoothies_ -nya.

Apa kali ini dia akan memakannya ? Aku hampir saja bersorak senang sebelum akhirnya melihat Sehun membuang _pancake_ dan _banana smoothiesnya_ ke tempat sampah.

Aku menundukan kepalaku dan tersenyum miris. Ini menyakitkan, meskipun sudah berulang kali Sehun melakukan hal yang sama namun setiap kali dia melakukannya dia selalu membuat hatiku bertambah sakit.

" Bukankah sudah berulang kali aku mengatakan padamu jangan buatkan aku makanan karena pada akhirnya itu hanya akan berakhir di tempat sampah ". Sehun berkata padaku.

" Itu tak akan berakhir di tempat sampah jika kau memakannya ". Sahutku dengan pelan.

Sehun berdecih sinis. " Memakannya ? Jangan bercanda, aku tak sudi ".

Sehun meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan isakan yang akan keluar. Air mata turun tanpa aku minta dan dengan perlahan membasahi pipiku.

Aku duduk sendirian di ruang makan, dengan pelan aku menarik piring _pancake_ -ku dan memakannya sambil berlinangan air mata.

" Aku sudah terbiasa.. hiks.. kita akan bertahankan _aegi_ ? " Aku mengusap perutku dan tanpa diduga air mata semakin banyak membasahi pipiku.

 **\- Love Hurt's -**

Aku duduk dengan tegang menunggu hasil pemeriksaan kandunganku, dokter muda di hadapanku memeriksa berulang kali kertas hasil pemeriksaan yang aku lakukan tadi.

" Oh ayolah Heechul _hyung_ , jangan membuatku menunggu ". Aku berujar dengan tidak sabar.

Heechul _hyung_ yang merupakan dokter kandunganku sejak awal menatapku dengan sedih.

" Aku tahu mengandung untuk laki-laki sangatlah rentan dan berbahaya, tapi kau tetap bersikeras mempertahankannya. Ini membahayakan nyawamu Lu, harusnya kau tidak mempertahankannya sejak awal ".

Tubuhku mendadak lemas, aku menyandarkan punggungku pada sandaran kursi. " Hanya dia yang aku punya ". Ujarku ambigu.

Heechul _Hyung_ menghela nafasnya. " Sebelum terlambat segeralah untuk menggugurkannya. "

Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat lalu membukanya kembali dan menatap Heechul _Hyung_ dengan serius. " Aku tak bisa _Hyung_ , aku tak bisa melakukannya ". Aku memeluk perutku protektif. " Hanya dia yang aku miliki dari Sehun, aku tak bisa membunuhnya. "

" Lu, tubuhmu tak akan mampu bertahan. Kau terlalu lemah. "

" Bahkan jika aku harus mati aku akan tetap mempertahankan dan melahirkannya. "

Heechul _Hyung_ menatapku jengah. " Terserahlah, tapi kau harus segera menghubungiku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kau berada dalam pantauan ketatku Xi Luhan. "

" Aku mengerti. " Aku tersenyum pada Heechul _Hyung_.

" Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, jaga kondisi tubuhmu dan minumlah dengan teratur. " Heechul _Hyung_ memberikan secarik kertas resep yang harus aku ambil di apotek nanti.

" Terima kasih _Hyung_. "

" Ingat, hubungi aku jika kau merasakan sesuatu. " Heechul _Hyung_ kembali mengingatkanku.

" Baiklah, aku pulang dulu _Hyung_. " Pamitku.

" Hati-hati di jalan, dan sekali-kali datanglah dengan suamimu. Dia berhak tahu tentang keadaanmu. "

Aku tersenyum lalu meninggalkan ruangan Heechul _Hyung_. Aku menutup pintu ruang praktik Heechul _Hyung_ dengan pelan lalu meremas kertas resep di tanganku.

Takdir macam apa ini ? Tuhan telah menghukumku karena keegoisanku sendiri. Seolah belum cukup dengan sikap Sehun, kini justru dengan kondisi diriku sendiri.

 **\- Love Hurt's -**

Aku terbangun di tengah malam karena rasa tidak nyaman, aku melihat ke samping tempat tidurku yang kosong. Sehun kembali tidur di sofa ruang tengah, aku menatap sedih kondisi kamarku. Aku turun dari tempat tidur dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, aku melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara televisi yang menyala, dengan pelan dan tanpa menimbulkan suara aku mengintip ke ruang tengah. Sehun terlihat sudah tertidur lelap dengan posisi tidak nyaman di atas sofa, selimut yang digunakan tergeletak begitu saja di bawah sofa dan televisi yang masih menyala menampilkan film tengah malam yang tidak aku tahu judulnya.

Aku mendekati Sehun, memperhatikan wajah tampannya. Meskipun tertidur Sehun masih sangat terlihat sangat tampan dan juga sedikit kekanak-kanakan. Aku tersenyum lembut, dengan pelan aku mengambil selimutnya yang terjatuh dan menyelimutkannya pada tubuh Sehun. Namun aku kembali menahan tangisku, aku sedih saat harus melihat Sehun tidur dengan tidak nyaman di sofa. Sofa yang kecil harus menampung badannya yang tinggi, sehingga Sehun harus selalu menekuk kakinya. Aku berulang kali meminta Sehun untuk tidur di kamar saja namun pemuda tampan itu selalu menolaknya.

Rumah yang kami tempati hanya apartemen sederhana yang hanya memiliki satu kamar, aku selalu meminta Sehun agar tidur di kamar dan membiarkan aku yang tidur di sofa namun dia tak pernah mengidahkannya.

" Maaf harus membuatmu menderita, maaf karena keegoisanku kau harus membenciku. Tapi.. Benar, bencilah aku karena membuatmu seperti ini. Bencilah aku yang terlalu mencintaimu. " Aku mengusap pipi tirus Sehun dengan lembut.

Aku masih terus memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah terlelap, hanya saat inilah aku bisa menatapnya dengan leluasa tanpa balasan tatapan tajam dan kebenciannya untukku. Aku mengelus perutku yang semakin membesar. " Kau harus mirip _Appa_ -mu, jangan mengambil sedikit pun kemiripan dariku agar _Appa_ -mu bisa menerimamu tanpa mengingatku yang sangat dibencinya. "

" Kita akan bertahan hingga waktunya tiba, aku akan tetap kuat untukmu. "

 **\- Love Hurt's -**

Entah ada angin apa hari ini, tiba-tiba saja Sehun memutuskan untuk sarapan bersamaku. Dia duduk dengan tenang di seberangku seraya memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Aku berulang kali melirik wajah tampannya dengan bingung, apa yang membuatnya berubah ?

Oh, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan jika pipiku menghangat. Apa mungkin Sehun mulai menerima keberadaanku. Memikirkannya membuat perutku terasa dihinggapi banyak kupu-kupu, terasa geli namun aku menyukainya.

" _Umma_ dan _Appa_ akan berkunjung kemari." Suara dingin Sehun terdengar.

Aku mendongkakan kepalaku dan menatapnya. " _Umma_ dan _Appa_ Oh ? " Tanyaku.

" Aku hanya tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir, katakan saja pada mereka jika kita baik-baik saja. Dan aku ingatkan padamu, jangan mencoba untuk mengadu pada mereka akan apa yang kita lakukan. " Sehun menatapku dengan tajam saat mengatakannya.

Entah mengapa, dadaku kini terasa sesak. Ternyata hanya untuk hal ini, tapi tidak mengapa setidaknya Sehun sudah mau memakan sarapan yang aku buatkan.

" Oh ya, satu lagi. Aku akan menceraikanmu setelah anak itu lahir nanti. Aku pikir aku tak sanggup lagi jika harus hidup denganmu terlalu lama. " Sehun melanjutkkan kata-katanya.

Aku tertohok dengan kata-kata yang Sehun ucapkan hingga tak mampu untuk menyahutnya.

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya tanpa menatapku lagi.

" Ke-kenapa kau melakukan hal ini ? " Tanyaku dengan terbata.

Sehun berdecih sinis. " Kenapa ? Kau tak suka ? "

" Haruskan aku ingatkan lagi padamu ? " Tanya Sehun.

Sehun berjalan menghampiriku lalu membungkuk dan berbisik tepat di telingaku.

" Bukankah sudah aku katakan jika aku akan terus menyakitimu dan membuatmu mati dengan perlahan. Harusnya kau mengingat kata-kataku dengan baik Xi Luhan. "

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan isakan yang ingin keluar. Sehun menatapku dengan kilat kebenciannya lalu berlalu meninggalkanku.

Pandanganku mulai kabur karena air mata yang tak bisa aku bendung lagi, dadaku terasa sangat sesak dan berdenyut menyakitkan.

" Hiks.. A-aku hanya mencintaimu Sehunnie.. Hiks.. Ke-kenapa ini begitu sulit ? " Isakku dengan sedikit tertahan.

Aku membiarkan air mata turun membasahi pipiku, aku hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit ini dengan menangis namun entah mengapa justru semakin menyakitkan hingga membuatku kesulitan untuk bernafas.

 **\- Love Hurt's -**

Aku terbangun dengan kondisi tubuh yang tidak baik, pandangaku berkunang-kunang dan kepalaku terasa sangat berat. Aku duduk di pinggir tempat tidur seraya menyentuh kepalaku, aku memandang sekeliling kamar dan semuanya terlihat berbayang di mataku

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar seraya membawa bantal dan selimut yang biasa digunakannya, dia tidak menghiraukanku. Dia hanya berusaha menjejalkan selimut dan bantal itu ke dalam lemari.

Aku mencoba bangkit, namun pada akhirnya aku hanya kembali duduk karena pandanganku yang tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ? " Tanya Sehun dengan dingin.

Aku hanya memandangnya dan berusaha memfokuskan pandangan mataku.

" Bukankah aku bilang jika _Umma_ dan _Appa_ akan datang, segeralah bersiap dan bereskan tempat ini. " Ujar Sehun sebelum meninggalkanku dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah pandanganku cukup fokus aku kembali mencoba untuk berdiri, namun kali ini bukan pandanganku yang kembali menggelap namun perutku yang terasa sakit. Seolah-olah ada yang meremasnya dengan begitu kuat.

" Ahh.. " Ringgisku seraya menyentuh perutku.

Aku kembali duduk dan memejamkan mataku menahan sakit yang tidak terkira ini.

" _Aegi-ya_.. " Aku menggigit bibir bawahku cukup kuat hingga merasakan amis karat yang memenuhi mulutku.

" Bertahanlah untuk beberapa bulan lagi, aku mohon padamu. " Ujarku sambil terus menyentuh perutku.

 **\- Love Hurt's -**

 _Umma_ dan _Appa_ Oh sedang berbincang dengan Sehun di ruang tengah, sesekali aku mendengar Sehun menyahut dengan jawaban dingin jika _Umma_ dan _Appa_ menanyakan tentang hubungan kami.

Aku sedang menyiapkan teh dan beberapa kue di dapur hingga tidak menyadari jika _Umma_ Oh datang mendekatiku.

" Lu.. " Panggil _Umma_ dengan lembut.

Aku berbalik dan melihat _Umma_ Oh yang tengah tersenyum lembut padaku.

" U-mma, kenapa _Umma_ kemari ? " Tanyaku.

 _Umma_ melihat apa yang tengah aku siapkan. " Kenapa repot-repot, seharusnya kau tak usah menyiapkannya. "

" Tidak apa-apa, justru _Umma_ dan _Appa_ yang repot-repot datang kemari. Harusnya kami yang datang menemui _Umma_ dan _Appa_. " Sahutku cepat.

 _Umma_ Oh memperhatikan aku dengan seksama. " Wajahmu sangat pucat _chagi_ , apa kau sakit ? "

Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaan _Umma_ Oh. " Ah ini.. " Aku menyentuh pipiku.

" Mungkin hanya perasaan _Umma_ , aku baik-baik saja. "

" Tapi kau benar-benar sangat pucat. " _Umma_ menyentuh dahiku untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhku.

" Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa _Umma_ , tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. " Aku berusaha meyakinkan _Umma_ Oh.

 _Umma_ Oh memandangku dengan sorot sedih, dia lalu menyentuh perutku yang semakin besar.

" Lalu bagaimana keadaan cucu _Umma_ ini ? Apa dia menyusahkanmu ? "

Aku memandang perutku. " _Aniya_ , dia terlalu tenang hingga aku kadang lupa jika dia ada dalam perutku. "

 _Umma_ Oh kembali memandangku. " Lu, apa Sehun memperlakukanmu dengan baik ? "

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan _Umma_ Oh, bayangan semua hal yang aku alami selama tinggal dengan Sehun berputar seperti film dalam pikiranku.

" Luhan, kau baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau menangis ? Apa Sehun tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik ? " _Umma_ Oh menegurku, dia terlihat terkejut melihatku.

Aku menangis ? Aku menyentuh pipiku dan ternyata benar, pipiku basah. Aku bahkan tidak sadar jika aku kini tengah menangis.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. " _Aniya Umma_ , aku tidak tahu kenapa aku justru menangis. Sehun memperlakukan aku dengan sangat baik, dia bahkan terlihat sudah tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran anak kami. " Aku mengatakannya dengan ceria.

 _Umma_ Oh melihatku dengan tidak percaya. " Benarkah ? "

Aku tersenyum. " Tentu saja, _Umma_ tak usah mengkhawatirkan kami. Kami baik-baik saja, dan kami berusaha untuk menikmati waktu kami berdua dengan baik. " — Aku pun berharap begitu.

 _Umma_ Oh terlihat ingin bertanya lagi namun dia mengurungkannya.

Aku akan membawa hidangan yang akan aku sajikan ke ruang tengah saat aku merasa pandanganku tiba-tiba bergoyang. _Umma_ Oh menahan tubuhku yang tiba-tiba limbung.

" Luhan, kau tidak apa-apa ? " Tanya _Umma_ Oh dengan cemas.

" Aku baik-baik saja _Umma_. " Aku menyahut dengan cepat, aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali dan berusaha menegakan tubuhku.

" Kau yakin ? " _Umma_ Oh terlihat tidak percaya.

" _Ne_ , aku baik-baik saja. " Setelah mengatakan hal itu aku justru tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Aku bahkan tak sadar jika nampan yang aku pegang kini sudah jatuh dan pecah berantakan di bawah kakiku, serta aku pun tak sadar jika kini tubuhku sudah jatuh lemas di pangkuan _Umma_ Oh yang dengan cepat menahanku.

" Lu.. Luhan.. " Sayup-sayup aku mendengar _Umma_ Oh memanggil namaku.

Aku memandang wajah _Umma_ Oh yang terlihat sangat khawatir, dan dari jauh aku melihat Sehun dan _Appa_ Oh yang dengan tergesa menghampiriku. Aku melihat wajah terkejut Sehun begitu melihat keadaanku, aku menyunggingkan senyuman lemahku sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar menghilang.

' Sehun mengkhawatirkanku. ' Ujarku dalam hati sebelum pandanganku berubah menjadi gelap dan aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

 **\- Love Hurt's -**

Aku mengerjapkan kedua kelopak mataku berusaha untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina mataku. Tangan kiriku terasa kaku dan sedikit kesemutan, begitu aku melihat dengan jelas hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah selang infus yang menempel di tangan kiriku.

Aku melihat keadaan sekelilingku, ini bukan kamar tidur yang biasa aku tempati maupun apartemen yang Sehun dan aku tinggali. Ini seperti, ruang rawat di sebuah rumah sakit. Tunggu, rumah sakit ?

Aku segera bangkit dari pembaringan mencoba untuk duduk, namun pusing di kepalaku masih terasa. Aku tak mengingat apa-apa lagi setelah aku pingsan, apa mungkin _Umma_ dan _Appa_ Oh yang membawaku kemari ? Ataukah Sehun ?

Sehun, nama itu mengingatkanku dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukannya sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar menghilang. Meskipun sedikit dan hanya sebentar aku sempat melihat kilat khawatir dalam sorot matanya.

Ruang rawat yang aku tempati sekelilingnya di tutupi oleh tirai berwarna biru, aku tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di balik tirai tapi aku mendengar suara _elektrokardigraf_ dari sebelah kiri dan sayup-sayup suara orang yang berbicara di salah satu sudut sebelah kananku. Tak ada siapapun disini yang menemaniku, apa mungkin _Umma_ dan _Appa_ Oh sudah pulang ? Lalu kemana Sehun ?

Aku tertawa miris, lalu aku teringat dengan bayiku. Segera aku menyentuh perutku dan merasakan gerakan kecil dari sana.

" Kau baik-baik saja ? " Tanyaku.

" Maafkan aku, kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji.. "

Tiba-tiba tirai terbuka, dan nampaklah Heechul _Hyung_ yang terkejut saat melihatku.

" Kau sudah bangun ? " Tanyanya.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang terjadi ? " Aku balik bertanya padanya.

" Kau membuatku sangat khawatir, kau tahu itu. " Heechul _Hyung_ menegurku seraya membantuku kembali berbaring di tempat tidur.

" _Hyung_ , apa aku baik-baik saja ? Apa yang terjadi saat aku tidak sadar ? " Aku kembali bertanya pada Heechul _Hyung_.

Heechul _Hyung_ tak menjawab, dia hanya berusaha untuk serius memeriksa denyut nadi dan tekanan darahku. Setelah itu dia memeriksa aliran selang infus tanpa melirikku sedikitpun.

" _Hyung_ , a-apa kau melihat Sehun ? "

Kini Heechul _Hyung_ menatapku dengan jengkel. " Apa kau bisa diam untuk sebentar saja, aku sedang memeriksamu. "

Aku merapatkan bibirku, dan mencoba untuk diam seraya memperhatikan Heechul _Hyung_.

Heechul _Hyung_ menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan, lalu melirikku. " Aku menyuruhnya untuk mencari makanan di luar, seharian ini dia dan kedua mertuamu menunggumu disini. "

" Seharian ? Apa maksudmu ? " tanyaku tak percaya.

" Ini sudah lewat tengah malam Xi Luhan, aku sangat kaget saat aku tahu kau masuk rumah sakit. Padahal ini bukan _shift_ ku untuk bekerja, tapi aku harus terus memantau keadaanmu. " Sahut Heechul _Hyung_ dengan nada ketusnya.

" Maafkan aku. " Ujarku pelan.

" Lupakan, kau tidak menghiraukan kata-kataku. Bukankah aku mengatakan padamu jika kau merasakan sesuatu kau harus segera menghubungiku. Tapi apa ini bahkan sudah lewat 2 bulan sejak aku mengatakannya dan kau tidak mengabariku apapun. "

" Maaf _Hyung_ , tapi aku benar-benar tidak merasakan apapun. Aku baik-baik saja, mu-mungkin tadi aku hanya kelelahan. "

Heechul _Hyung_ menyipitkan matanya. " Kelelahan ? Kau pikir kau bisa membohongiku ? "

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah begitu melihat wajah keruh Heechul _Hyung_.

" Berat badanmu sungguh sangat jauh dari kata ideal untuk orang hamil dengan usia hampir 5 bulan Xi Luhan, tekanan darahmu sangat rendah, kau juga kekurangan nutrisi dan zat besi, selain itu kau pun hampir mengalami kegagalan jantung jika saja mereka tidak dengan cepat membawamu ke rumah sakit. " Heechul _Hyung_ menyebutkan satu persatu masalah kesehatan yang aku alami.

Aku bungkam, aku tak bisa membalas kata-kata Heechul _Hyung_.

" Menyerah saja Luhan, gugurkan bayi itu. Kau bahkan terlalu lemah untuk melanjutkannya. "

Aku memeluk perutku. " Aku tak mau _Hyung_ , jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi. Aku akan tetap mempertahankannya sampai dia lahir. "

Heechul _Hyung_ memutar kedua bola matanya. " Kau bahkan tak memberi tahu keadaanmu pada suami dan keluargamu, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lalukan Luhan ? "

" Aku menyarankanmu untuk menggugurkannya bukan karena aku sebagai seorang doktermu, aku menyarankanmu sebagai seorang _Hyung_ kepada adiknya. Ini berbahaya Lu, kau tidak memungkinkan untuk mengandung. Kondisimu sangat lemah, baik fisik maupun psikis. Ini pilihan terbaikmu, kau bisa mendapatkan bayi lain jika kondisimu sudah lebih baik. Kau masih muda, Sehun pun masih muda kalian masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk memiliki bayi lain. "

Aku tersenyum miris mendengar kata-kata Heechul _Hyung_. Bayi lain ?

Sehun bahkan terlalu membenciku bagaimana bisa ada bayi lain, apa aku harus kembali menjebaknya ? Hanya inilah kesempatan yang aku punya, dan tak mungkin ada kesempatan lainnya.

" Aku tetap tidak mau _Hyung_ bagaimanapun hanya bayi inilah yang aku punya. " — Karena ini adalah satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap mengikat Sehun di sampingku.

" Kekeras kepalaanmu ini benar-benar menjengkelkan, jika kau bukan keponakan dari pacarku aku pasti sudah memukulmu karena tak mau menurut. " Nada suara Heechul _Hyung_ terdengar sangat kesal.

Heechul _Hyung_ mengacak rambutku dengan pelan. " Setidaknya jika kau tetap keras kepala seperti ini, beritahu suamimu dan rajinlah mengontrol keadaanmu padaku. Jangan menghilang begitu saja dan muncul dengan keadaan seperti tadi, kau membuatku sangat khawatir. " Heechul _Hyung_ menatapku dengan lembut dan penuh rasa sayang.

" Aku tahu, maafkan aku _Hyung_. " Aku tersenyum kecil pada Heechul _Hyung_.

" Oh.. " Terdengar seruan berat dari seseorang.

Sehun membuka tirai dan terlihat kaget begitu melihatku dan Heechul _Hyung_.

" Sehun.. " Panggilku pelan.

Sehun tersenyum canggung pada Heechul _Hyung_.

" Kau sudah bangun ? " Tanyanya padaku.

" Ah ya.. " Sahutku.

" Baiklah, aku sudah memeriksamu dan keadaanmu cukup.. baik. Tetaplah berada di sini sampai dua atau tiga hari kedepan. Sampai nanti. " Heechul _Hyung_ pamit dan meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Sehun.

Suasana mendadak hening tak ada yang bicara, aku dan Sehun terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

" Umm.. Bagaimana dengan _Umma_ dan _Appa_ Oh ? " Tanyaku memecah keheningan.

Sehun menatapku. " Aku meminta mereka pulang, seharian ini mereka terlihat sangat khawatir akan kondisimu dan terlihat sangat kelelahan. " Sahut Sehun dengan dingin.

Sehun memang selalu berbicara dengan dingin padaku, jadi ini bukan hal baru lagi jika mendengarnya bicara seperti itu.

" Maafkan aku.. " Ujarku dengan pelan, bahkan aku rasa nyaris tak terdengar.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu ? " Tanya Sehun dengan cepat.

Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. " Apa maksudmu ? " Aku balik bertanya.

" Jika kau sakit harusnya kau katakan padaku, jangan seperti ini. Akhirnya kau hanya menyusahkanku saja. " Sahut Sehun.

Aku mengepalkan tangan kananku. " Maaf, a-aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. "

Aku memberanikan diri menatap langsung mata Sehun. " Kau bisa pulang, aku tak keberatan jika harus sendiri disini. Bukankah besok kau ada jadwal kuliah, maaf jika aku harus merepotkanmu. "

Sehun berdecih. " Kau pikir apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang lain ? Bagaimana jika _Umma_ dan _Appa_ kemari dan melihatku tak ada ? Apa kau memang ingin menunjukan jika pernikahan kita tidak baik-baik saja di hadapan orang tuaku ? " Tuduh Sehun padaku.

" A-aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya tak ingin menyusahkanmu. "

Sehun memandangku dengan sorot aneh, aku tak pernah melihatnya memandangku seperti itu sebelumnya. Sehun hendak meninggalkanku saat aku memanggilnya.

" Sehun-ah.. "

Sehun menatapku. " Apa ? " Tanyanya.

Aku terdiam. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa aku memang harus mengatakannya.

Sehun terlihat kesal. " Jika tak ada yang kau bicarakan aku akan pergi. "

" Tunggu.. " Sahutku.

Sehun menatapku, aku menggigit bibir bawahku yang terasa perih.

" A-pa.. "

Sehun terlihat semakin jengkel menunggu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

" Kau membuang waktuku. " Ujarnya.

Aku memandang Sehun dengan berani. " Apa kita tak bisa seperti dulu ? Kau tahu ini sangat menyakitkan, kita tumbuh bersama-sama dan menjadi teman baik. Tapi kini kita seperti orang asing, apa kita tak bisa seperti dulu ? Bahkan untuk menjadi seorang teman ? "

" Aku tak bisa mengenalimu lagi, kau terlalu dingin dan tidak tersentuh. Kau bukan Sehun yang aku kenal dulu. " Lanjutku.

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya, aku juga melihatnya mengepalkan kedua tangannya. " Tidak, seharusnya kau tahu kenapa aku seperti ini. Jangan meminta hal yang sangat mustahil itu padaku. "

" Begitukah ? " Suaraku mendadak tercekat.

" Apa ini karena Han Yeol ? Apa karena aku membuatnya pergi meninggalkanmu ? "

Raut wajah Sehun semakin mengeras. " Kau yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini Xi Luhan, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Dan jangan sekali-kali menyebut nama Han Yeol dengan mulut menjijikanmu, aku sangat membecinya. "

Hidungku terasa tersumbat, mataku juga mulai berkaca-kaca. Namun aku menahan tangisanku sekuat mungkin.

" Jika dia benar-benar mencintaimu dia tak akan meninggalkanmu. " Ujarku dengan suara tertahan.

Sehun menatapku dengan tak percaya. " Hentikan omong kosongmu, tahu apa kau tentang cinta ? " Sehun membentakku dengan keras.

" Jadi seperti inikah dirimu Xi Luhan ? Aku tak tahu jika kau benar-benar menjadi orang yang menjijikan seperti ini. Aku berharap tak pernah mengenalmu, aku berharap kau menghilang dari hidupku bahkan aku berharap kau tak pernah ada di dunia ini. " Sehun mengatakan hal itu dengan bersungguh-sungguh lalu pergi meninggalkanku setelah menyingkap tirai dengan kasar.

" Kau benar, cinta yang aku tahu hanyalah memilikimu dan berada di sampingmu. Lagi pula kisah cintaku bukanlah cinta manis dan indah.. " — Kisah cintaku adalah cinta yang menyakitkan.

" Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu Sehun-ah.. "

Aku terisak disini, sendiri di ruangan rawatku. Menangisi kisah cintaku yang jauh dari kata indah. Meskipun menyakitkan, meskipun itu membunuhku dengan perlahan, selama Sehun masih milikku dan berada di sampingku itu sudah cukup.

 **\- Love Hurt's -**

Kehidupanku semakin sulit, aku tak pernah lagi bertegur sapa dengan Sehun meskipun kami tinggal serumah. Terhitung sudah hampir 109 hari sejak aku keluar dari rumah sakit, dan tak pernah sedikitpun Sehun bicara padaku bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memandangku.

Aku dengan rutin memeriksa keadaanku, dan berulang kali pula Heechul _Hyung_ memarahiku karena keadaanku yang tidak pernah membaik. Beberapa kali aku bahkan tak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur karena kondisiku yang semakin lemah, tapi aku menikmatinya. Selama bayiku tidak apa-apa aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

" Hanya tinggal satu bulan lagi, aku akan terus bertahan. Kau juga harus kuat disana, kita akan bersama-sama berjuang. " Aku mengelus perutku, bayiku.. tidak, bayi kami — Aku dan Sehun akan lahir sebulan lagi dan aku sudah merasa tidak sabar.

Aku ingin segera melihatnya, menimangnya dan juga melihat ekspresi Sehun. Membayangkan Sehun melihat bayi kami untuk pertama kalinya, berusaha untuk menggendongnya, membuat hatiku menghangat. Aku tersenyum membayangkannya, namun senyum itu seketika luntur saat sadar keadaan kami saat ini. Sehun bahkan tak sudi hanya untuk memandang wajahku.

Aku melepaskan baju yang membalut tubuhku, aku hendak mengganti bajuku karena semakin besar kandunganku semakin banyak juga keringat yang aku hasilkan hingga membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku tertegun, melihat penampilanku di depan cermin.

Siapa orang ini ? Tubuhnya kurus kering dengan perut yang membulat besar, pipinya sangat tirus dengan lingkaran mata yang mengelilingi matanya. Wajahnya sangat pucat, nyaris seputih kertas. Tonjolan tulang selangka dan iga terlihat sangat jelas di atas perutnya yang membulat. Melihatnya saja membuatku miris, inikah Xi Luhan saat ini ?

Aku menyentuh tulang selangkaku lalu turun menyusuri tulang iga di bagian dadaku, jari-jari tangaku bahkan terlihat kurus kering saat melakukan hal itu.

KLEK

Pintu kamar terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok tinggi Sehun yang masuk dengan kelelahan, aku berbalik untuk memandangnya. Sehun pun menatapku, dia memperhatikanku cukup lama seraya tertegun.

Aku memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan tubuhku, tunggu.. tubuhku ?

Dengan segera aku menyambar baju yang tadi aku kenakan dan berusaha membuatnya untuk menutupi tubuhku. Aku kembali memandang Sehun namun kini Sehun sudah kembali mengacuhkanku.

" K-kau sudah pulang ? " Tanyaku.

Sehun tak menjawab, dia hanya berlalu pergi dan membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

Aku menghela nafasku, lalu memilih baju yang akan aku kenakan. Setelah menggunakan baju, aku memilih keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Meskipun Sehun tidak pernah lagi menyentuh masakanku sejak hari itu setidaknya aku tidak akan membiarkan bayiku kelaparan. Jadi aku akan memasak untuk diriku sendiri saja.

Aku sedang menikmati makananku saat Sehun keluar dari kamar setelah mandi dan berganti baju.

" Sehun, apa kau juga mau makan ? Aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu. " Aku bertanya padanya.

Sehun terdiam lalu melirikku sesaat sebelum menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi, dia tak akan mau bicara padaku bukankah aku sudah tahu itu. Tapi aku tak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja seperti dia mengabaikanku, aku masih berusaha untuk mendapatkan maafnya.

Aku menelan makanku dengan susah payah sambil menahan tangisku. Pada akhirnya aku kehilangan nafsu makanku, meskipun hanya beberapa suap aku memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara makanku. Aku bangkit dari kursi dengan susah payah karena perutku yang semakin membesar membuatku sedikit kesusahan untuk bergerak. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan perlahan menuju bak cuci namun entah kenapa piring yang aku pegang justru terjatuh menghantam lantai dengan suara yang nyaring.

Aku tak merasakan apapun saat tubuhku limbung dan terjatuh di lantai dapur, yang aku tahu adalah Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu dapur dengan wajah terkejutnya.

" Luhan.. " Panggilnya dengan suara pelan.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian, karena kini perutku terasa sangat sakit seolah ada yang menghantamnya dengan keras berulang-ulang.

" Akh.. " Aku merintih seraya menyentuh perutku.

Pandangan mataku berubah gelap dan aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

 **\- Love Hurt's -**

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati Heechul _Hyung_ yang tengah memperhatikanku. Sepertinya dia baru saja memeriksa keadaanku. Aku tersenyum lemah di balik masker oksigen yang terpasang wajahku.

" Kau masih bisa tersenyum ? " Tanya Heechul _Hyung_.

" Maafkan aku, aku kembali membuatmu repot _Hyung_. " Sahutku dengan suara yang serak.

Heechul _Hyung_ menunjukan wajah sedihnya, bahkan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

" Kau harus segera menjalani operasi Lu. " Ujar Heechul _Hyung_.

Aku menatap Heechul _Hyung_ dengan kaget. " Kenapa _Hyung_ ? " Tanyaku.

" Tubuhmu semakin lemah, kau harus segera melahirkan bayimu. "

" Ta-tapi ini belum saatnya, hanya satu bulan lagi _Hyung_ mana mungkin aku melahirkannya dengan kondisi prematur ? "

" Kondisimu mengatakan hal lain Xi Luhan, kau tak akan sanggup bertahan untuk satu bulan lagi. "

" Tidak _Hyung_ , aku menolak. Aku tak bisa melahirkannya sekarang. "

Heechul _Hyung_ menghela nafasnya melihat kekeras kepalaanku. " Jika menunggu satu bulan lagi aku mungkin tak akan bisa menyelamatkan kalian berdua Luhan. Ini sangat rentan, satu bulan lagi kemungkinan besar kau pun akan kehilangan bayimu. Jadi jangan keras kepala Luhan, Sehun bahkan sudah menyetujuinya untuk operasimu. "

" Apa ? Sehun sudah setuju ? " Aku menatap bingung Heechul _Hyung_.

" Aku tak punya pilihan lain, jika kau terus tidak mengatakannya pada suamimu dia tak akan tahu apapun mengenai kondisimu. " Heechul _Hyung_ menatapku dengan menyesal.

" Jadi Sehun sudah tahu mengenai kondisiku ? " Aku bergumam dengan pelan.

" Jadwal operasimu akan keluar malam ini, mungkin jadwal opeasimu besok atau lusa jadi aku harap tetap jaga kondisimu sampai tiba waktunya nanti."

" _Hyung_.. " Panggilku.

" Ne. " Sahut Heechul _Hyung_.

" Bagaimana dengan kemungkinan keberhasilan operasinya ? "

Heechul _Hyung_ terdiam, dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Aku tersenyum pedih, aku tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi.

" Maukah _Hyung_ berjanji padaku ? Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus menyelamatkan bayiku. "

" Lu. " Heechul _Hyung_ membentakku.

" Aku akan melakukan operasi itu jika _Hyung_ berjanji padaku. "

Heechul _Hyung_ menatapku dengan tak percaya. " Mana mungkin aku hanya menyelamatkan salah satu dari kalian saja, aku tak bisa berjanji mengenai hal itu Lu.. "

" A-aku akan berusaha menyelamatkan kalian berdua, jadi kau harus percaya padaku dan tetaplah kuat untuk.. bayimu dan Sehun. "

Aku menatap Heechul _Hyung_ dengan sedih. " Aku akan berusaha _Hyung_. "

Heechul _Hyung_ tak bisa menahannya lagi, dia menangis dan menghambur memelukku.

" Kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri, tetaplah kuat dan bertahanlah sampai akhir Lu. "

Aku hanya tersenyum lemah dan mengusap punggung Heechul _Hyung_ yang bergetar karena tangisnya.

Heechul _Hyung_ melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghapus air matanya, dia menatapku dengan matanya yang memerah karena menangis.

" Aku rasa kau perlu bicara dengan suamimu. Hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa. " Heechul _Hyung_ pamit dan meninggalkan aku sendiri.

Setelah Heechul _Hyung_ pergi pintu ruang rawatku kembali terbuka dan sosok tinggi Sehun muncul dari sana. Sehun menatapku dengan.. ah aku tak bisa mengartikan tatapannya, dia seperti menatapku dengan benci tapi aku juga melihat kesedihan dan tatapan menyesal dari mata coklatnya.

Aku menatap canggung Sehun yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurku, masker oksigen yang aku gunakan sedikit mengangguku namun aku juga merasa lega karena perhatianku sedikit teralihkan. Sehun pun terlihat sangat canggung sehingga keadaan di ruangan ini terasa tidak nyaman untuk kami berdua.

Aku hendak membuka mulutku sebelum Sehun menyelanya dan bertanya padaku.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu ? " Tanyanya, nada suaranya kini tidak terlalu dingin.

" Uhm.. Cukup baik. " Sahutku.

Kami berdua pun kembali terdiam. Aku meremas selimut yang aku gunakan untuk menyalurkan rasa tidak nyaman ini.

" Aku sudah tahu semuanya." Sehun menatap ke sembarang arah yang jelas dia tidak menatapku.

" Begitu ya.. " Gumamku.

Sehun lalu menatapku. " Apa kau gila ? Kau melakukan hal ini hanya untuk bayi itu, kau membahayakan nyawamu hanya untuknya. Kau benar-benar gila.. "

' Bayi itu ? ' Ah benar, Sehun tak pernah menerima bayi kami.

" Kau tak seharusnya mempertahankan bayi itu, kau bisa menggugurkannya dan tak perlu mempertaruhkan nyawamu sendiri. "

Mataku terasa perih dan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

" Kenapa aku melakukannya ? " Aku menatap Sehun dengan sedih.

" Aku melakukan ini agar aku bisa terus bersamamu, kita terikat tali pernikahan karena bayi ini. Jadi aku tak bisa menggugurkannya, karena bayi ini hanyalah yang aku punya darimu. Bahkan jika aku tak bisa memiliki hatimu setidaknya aku memiliki bayi ini yang memiliki sebagian dirimu. " Aku menyentuh perutku dan mengusapnya pelan.

Sehun menatapku tanpa berkata apa-apa.

" Aku tahu aku salah, aku terlalu egois mengikatmu dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi aku tak punya cara lain lagi. Aku juga tahu kau begitu membenciku, tapi untuk waktu yang telah kita lewati bersama tak bisakah kau membalas perasaanku atau setidaknya tak bisakah kau memaafkanku ?. A-aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu Sehun.. " Air mata lolos dari mataku setelah aku mengatakan hal itu.

Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya, dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun dia hanya diam.

" Tolong maafkan aku Sehun, tapi jika kau memang tidak bisa memaafkanku tolong terima bayi ini. Heechul _Hyung_ tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa untuk hasil operasinya. Jadi.. seandainya aku tidak selamat, bayi ini hanya memilikimu. " Aku menatap Sehun dengan tulus seraya terus mengusap perutku.

" Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu ? Kau seolah-olah sedang membacakan wasiatmu, memangnya mau kemana kau ? Bayi itu milikmu dan akan selalu begitu, jadi jangan meminta hal yang mustahil itu padaku. " Sehun mengatakan hal itu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat.

" Aku hanya merasa aku tak akan bisa melewati ini. " Entah mengapa kata-kata itu justru keluar dari mulutku.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu berdecih sinis. " Diamlah dan jangan bicara lagi, aku muak mendengar suaramu. "

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sehun pergi meninggalkan ruang rawatku.

 **\- Love Hurt's -**

Aku diruangan rawatku, menggunakan baju untuk operasi juga beberapa peralatan yang menempel pada tubuhku. Operasi akan dilakukan tepat pukul 11 siang dan Heechul _Hyung_ yang akan melakukan operasinya. _Baba_ Mama, _Umma_ dan _Appa_ Oh juga ada di ruangan ini. Mereka datang pagi tadi dan bersikeras menungguiku disini, dan Sehun dia pun ada disini namun sejak kami berbicara kemarin dia tidak pernah lagi bicara padaku.

Mama terus mengusap pipiku yang tirus, matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang dalam dan berulang kali pula Mama terlihat meneteskan air matanya. Sedangkan _Hyung_ , dia lebih terlihat tegar dan berusaha untuk terus memberikanku kekuatan untuk melewati masa-masa ini.

" Kau harus kuat Lu, _Hyung_ tahu ini berat tapi _Hyung_ yakin kau bisa melewatinya. " _Baba_ mengusap kepalaku dengan sayang.

Aku tersenyum pada _Hyung_. " Aku sangat menyayangi _Hyung_. " Ujarku.

 _Hyung_ balas tersenyum dan merangkul Mama yang kini terisak.

" Aku juga menyayangi Mama, _Umma_ dan juga _Appa_. " Aku menatap satu persatu wajah orang tuaku dan orang tua Sehun. " Aku akan berusaha, tetap do'akan aku. "

 _Umma_ Oh meremas tangan kananku dengan lembut. " Lu, berjuanglah. "

" Lahirkan cucu yang lucu untuk kami semua, dan kembalilah dengan selamat seperti saat ini. " Ujar _Appa_ Oh.

Aku menyayangi mereka Tuhan, aku tak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Jadi aku akan berusaha kuat dan kembali pada mereka. Aku pun berusaha untuk bersikap tenang namun nyatanya aku gugup luar biasa.

Saking gugupnya aku bahkan tak menyadari jika Sehun sejak tadi terus menatapku, dia tak mengatakan apapun padaku namun dia terus memperhatikanku bahkan sesekali aku memergokinya tengah menatapku namun dengan cepat dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Seorang suster datang keruanganku dan memeriksa keadaanku, orang tuaku dan orang tua Sehun terus memperhatikan apa yang suster itu lakukan.

" Aku akan menyuntikan obat biusnya, apa anda sudah siapa untuk operasinya ? " Suster itu bertanya dengan lembut.

" A-apakah aku bisa mendapatkan obat bius hanya untuk setengah badan ? " Tanyaku dengan ragu.

Semuanya menatapku dengan bingung.

" Aku hanya ingin tetap sadar saat operasi nanti, aku ingin melihat bayiku saat terlahir. " Aku sedikit menjelaskan.

Suster itu tersenyum. " Tentu saja. "

Lalu suster menyiapkan alat biusnya dan segera menyuntikannya dibeberapa bagian tubuhku. Rasanya cukup menyakitkan saat jarum suntik menusuk kulitku, namun tidak lama kemudian bagian bawah tubuhku terasa dingin dan aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Mama kembali mengusap pipiku, aku menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum padanya.

" Aku tak akan apa-apa. " Ujarku.

Seorang suster lain masuk ke ruanganku dan bicara dengan suster yang sebelumnya.

" Operasi akan dimulai, kami akan membawa anda ke ruangan operasinya. " Suster yang sebelumnya berkata padaku.

Setelah merapikan peralatan yang terpasang di tubuhku mereka segera mendorong brankar tempatku berbaring keluar ruangan. Sehun, _Baba_ dan _Appa_ Oh membantu kedua suster mendorong brankar menuju ruang operasi.

Aku terus memperhatikan Sehun yang berjalan di sebelahku, aku tersenyum melihat wajah tampannya. Meskipun dia tak membalas perasaanku, memilikinya adalah anugerah. Meskipun dia membenciku, mencintainya adalah hal indah. Meskipun dia menyakitiku, melihatnya tersenyum adalah kebahagiannku. Oh, aku sangat mencintai pemuda tampan ini.

Semuanya mendadak berhenti saat tiba di depan ruang operasi, kedua suster meminta orang tua kami menunggu di luar dan Sehun, dia memutuskan untuk ikut ke ruang operasi. Di ruang operasi sudah ada beberapa orang yang menggunakan stelan untuk operasi, dan Heechul _Hyung_ dia menghampiriku dengan seragam operasinya.

" Kau sudah siap ? " Tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalaku.

Sehun kembali menghampiriku setelah sebelumnya dia berganti baju dengan baju steril, aku menatapnya namun dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Aku memperhatikan rahang tegas itu, aku masih belum tahu apa tujuannya untuk ikut menemani operasiku. Mungkin dia hanya tak ingin membuat kedua orang tua kami berfikiran macam-macam mengenai hubungan kami berdua.

Sebuah kain hijau menutupi pandanganku pada perutku, aku tak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Heechul _Hyung_ dan anggota timnya. Seorang suster memasangkan jepita _elektro kardiograf_ di jempol tangan kiriku, dia juga memasangkan beberapa tempelan di dadaku yang terhubung dengan monitor. Sehun terus memperhatikan apa yang suster itu lakukan padaku sesekali dia melihat ekspresi wajahku tanpa berkata-kata.

Lampu ruang operasi menyala dengan terang, para suster menggunakan maskernya dan mulai menyiapkan peralatan yang akan digunakan.

" Aku akan mulai operasinya. " Heechul _Hyung_ berujar.

Semua anggota tim Heechul _Hyung_ mengangguk.

" Pisau bedah. " Pinta Heechul _Hyung_ pada suster yang bertugas memberikan peratan bedah.

Aku tak bisa melihat apa yang Heechul _Hyung_ lakukan pada perutku, aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Tapi aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang berubah-ubah, awalnya dia memperhatikan apa yang Heechul _Hyung_ lakukan tapi seketika dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihatku yang tengah menatapnya.

Sehun menatapku dengan aneh, aku berusaha menyunggingkan senyuman lemahku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa seluruh tubuhku dingin, pandangan mataku pun mulai mengabur dan suara-suara yang aku dengar semakin terasa jauh.

Sehun menyentuh pipiku. " Lu.. Han.. " Panggilannya terdengar sangat jauh.

" Tekanan darahnya menurun, saturasi oksigennya pun menurun. " Suara suster mengalun di telingaku.

" Pasangkan masker oksigennya, dan siapkan transfusi darahnya. " Aku mendengar Heechul _Hyung_ berujar.

Kepalaku terangkat pelan dan masker oksigen kini terpasang di wajahku. Namun pandanganku semakin kabur aku bahkan tak bisa melihat wajah Sehun dengan jelas.

" Bertahanlah Lu.. " Suara Sehun mulai terdengar jelas di telingaku.

Seketika aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kembali, dan yang aku lihat pertama adalah Sehun yang menatapku dengan khawatir.

Oaa.. Oaa.. Oaa..

Suara yang memekakan telinga itu terdengar dengan sangat nyaring, Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya pada bagian tubuhku yang tertutupi oleh kain. Wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut dan juga.. takjub.

" Bayinya laki-laki. "

Tanpa aku sadari air mata mengalir dari mataku, suara itu.. suara bayiku, bayi kami. Seorang suster menangkupkan tubuh kecil bayi kami di dadaku. Tubuhnya masih kecil, kulitnya pun masih berwarna pucat dan tali pusarnya masih belum dipotong. Aku menyentuhnya, kulitnya yang halus terasa sangat rapuh di indra perasaku.

" Kau bisa memotongnya. " Heechul _Hyung_ menyodorkan sebuah gunting pada Sehun.

" A-apa ? " Sehun terlihat sangat bingung namun dia tetap mengambil guntingnya.

" Potong disini. "

Aku tak bisa melihat apa yang Heechul _Hyung_ dan Sehun lakukan. Namun aku terpesona pada sosok kecil di dadaku ini, dia begitu mungil dan ra-puh. Aku tersenyum dengan lebar saat melihat wajah kecilnya, matanya masih tertutup namun bibirnya tidak berhenti mengecap.

" Akhirnya kau lahir dengan selamat, selamat datang di dunia malaikat kecilku. " Gumamku

Aku ingin menyentuhnya lagi namun kedua tanganku terasa berat, aku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi namun kini aku tak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Semuanya terasa sunyi. Suster dan Heechul _Hyung_ terlihat sangat panik, begitu pun dengan Sehun. Bayiku terlihat menangis namun aku tak bisa mendengar suaranya.

Seorang suster merenggut bayiku dari dadaku, tidak.. tunggu jangan ambil dia dariku. Aku ingin sekali berteriak namun aku bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku. Heechul _Hyung_ menepuk pipiku berulang kali dan Sehun dia kini hanya diam mematung disaat para suster terlihat sangat panik.

Seorang suster melepaskan seluruh alat yang terpasang di tubuhku termasuk masker oksigenku setelah melihat Heechul _Hyung_ yang berteriak dengan kalap. Dengan tergesa seorang suster menyiapkan alat pacu jantung, setelah semua orang menjauh Heechul _Hyung_ menempelkannya di dadaku. Tubuhku tersentak namun aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, semuanya mati rasa.

Beberapa kali aku melihat Heechul _Hyung_ menempelkan alat itu di dadaku dan beberapa kali juga tubuhku tersentak. Pandanganku beralih pada Sehun yang menatapku tak percaya. Ah, sampai akhir pun aku tak bisa membuka hati pemuda ini.

Tolong maafkan aku, jika cintaku ini menyakitimu. Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu Oh Sehun.

Ini mungkin sudah menjadi akhirku, aku tak bisa lagi bertahan. Tolong terima bayi kita dengan tulus, aku akan mengawasi kalian dari jauh. Dan, jangan lupa katakan padanya jika aku sangat mencintainya.

Pandanganku menghilang, semuanya menjadi putih dan semakin terang. Baiklah ini memang sudah menjadi akhir kisah cintaku, cintaku yang tak terbalas dan menyakitkan.

 **The End**

Apa kabar semuanya ?

Cukup lama aku tidak update ff yang terbengkalai, maaf banget ya untuk lanjutan ffnya, untuk sementara aku hiatus dulu.

Aku sedang fokus pada kegiatan kuliahku karena untuk semester ini aku harus menghadapi dua sidang sekaligus dan itu cukup membuatku sibuk untuk persiapan laporan serta analisisnya. Sekali lagi maaf untuk yang menunggu lanjutannya. *Bow

FF ini didekasikan untuk Event 520 Yaoi HunHan Fanfiction, setelah sekian lama akhirnya baru bisa selesai juga. Meskipun harus curi-curi waktu di sela-sela bikin laporan.

Semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya. Thanks..


End file.
